A new guest
by Videogame30
Summary: A young man finds himself in a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. It's been awhile sense I've seen Sailor Moon (the last being stars) and there may be some details I may leave out or get wrong, so bare with me. Also, even though everything is in English, Whatever's written in italics will be considered English while normal lettering is Japanese. The characters from Sailor Moon belong to their respective owner. I hope you guys enjoy it.

In a small ally, deep in the city of Tokyo; a young man, about the age of sixteen lay unconscious. He stirred from his slumber with a moan as he wondered back into consciousness. His name is Richard, and he is about to embark on an adventure that could possibly be the end of him. When he came to, he slowly got to his feet and exited the ally.

_"Where…where am I?"_ He asked himself rubbing his head. He noticed the lettering on the buildings to be Japanese, but everything seemed different. He stopped by the local library and grabbed a couple of history books. When he looked through the books, his eyes went wider with every page. "Is this even possible?" Judging by what he read, all the countries he knew existed, but the history was completely different. _"Okay…I'm still on earth…..but is it my earth?" _ Little did he know, his arrival didn't go unnoticed.

In a shrine, across the city, thirteen young women were gathered. Unbeknownst to the entire city, ten of these women were known as the Sailor Senshi. The other three where known as the Sailor Starlights, who had come from outside of the galaxy to help with a past enemy, but returned when they found out about this strange arrival. They all gathered around a large flame. One of the thirteen, a woman with long, Black hair and violet eyes, was kneeled in front of the flames. She stood and turned to the rest.

"As you all have already sensed, there is a presence of a person who isn't of this world." She spoke, in a serious tone. Her eyes furrowed as in thought before she spoke again. "The thing is, I sense neither good nor bad in this person." A tall woman, with short dirty blonde hair spoke up.

"Weather this being is good, or not, they are not from this planet and should not be trusted." A woman with shoulder length aqua blue hair nodded in agreement.

"Haruka's right; we don't know their intentions and could very well be here to bring chaos to the planet." It was at that moment, another one of the women, with blonde hair that was done in two long pigtails, each originating from a bun on top of her head, spoke with a cheery voice.

"Ah come on Michiru. You and Haruka are always so serious." She then looked over to three other women. "You said the same thing when Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten arrived and looked how it came out?" The three women in question gave a smirk. The one known as Seiya had black hair, which was done in a very long ponytail, and violet eyes. Taiki, who had the same eyes as Seiya, had slicked back brown hair. Yaten, who was the shortest of the three, had grey hair that was also done in a long pony tail, and had bright green eyes. They were dressed much like Haruka was in the sense that they could have easily been mistaken as men due to the fact that they wore men's clothing. They, in a way were a completely different group from the other ten. Though they were Senshi like the others, they were a different type. They were known as the Starlights. This time a woman with short blue hair and matching eyes spoke next.

"That's true Usagi, but this person could very well be evil." Usagi's head quickly turned to the one who spoke, her pigtails twirling with her movement.

"But we don't know that Ami. Not every outsider is evil. What do you think Makoto? A tall green eyed woman with brown hair that was done in a pony tail Nodded her head.

"That's true, but we can't deny that Ami and the others are right." The next woman to make herself known had a similar look to Usagi's. The only difference was that her hair was long and flowing instead of in long pigtails.

"I agree. We can't assume anything until we know for sure." She then turned to the one was kneeled in front of the fire. "Do you think you can sense were this person is Rei?" Rei shook her haid.

"I don't think so. This is a very big city and we don't even know what this person looks like." At the moment the flames behind Rei, grew large and violent. Then an image of a young man who had just awoken in an ally way appeared in the flames. This time, woman with long dark Green hair spoke.

"I guess the mystery of who this person is has been solved. Now we just need to find him." A young girl with Pink hair and red eyes looked up to Usagi.

"Does this mean we have another enemy?" Usagi looked down at her and sighed.

"I don't know Chibiusa. I don't know."

Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll finish it sooner or later, but there may be times were this will go un-updated in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaaaaaa. We've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of this mysterious person." Usagi sighed as she took a few sips from her milkshake. She and her 12 comrades had spent a good six hours scouring the city for this mysterious young man and where now resting at the local ice cream parlor. Usagi, Chibi-Usa and the rest of the inner senshi at one table, while the outers and the starlights occupied a neighboring table.

"This is a big city Usagi. You couldn't possibly expect to find him on the first try." Makoto reasoned. Usagi simply sighed as she continued with her milkshake which earned a giggle from Ami and Chibi-usa and a frustrated sigh from Rei. The other girls smiled before their moods returned their previous, more serious appearance.

"Why is this person here? What could he want?" Haruka spoke quietly to herself before looking to Setsuna. "Do you have any ideas?" Setsuna closed her eyes and shook her head before looking back up.

"I'm as much in the dark as you are. I've never felt anything like this young man's presence." She said as she looked up for second, her eyes widening slightly. "Of course….we may get to ask him ourselves in a minute." The other women's eyes followed Setsuna's before shifting back to each other, the person in question not noticing as he walked into the little restaurant.

Richard had spent all night getting acquainted with his new surroundings. After finishing his research and lacking a place to stay, he was forced to find a nice comfortable bench in the park, which fortunately for him, was in area less travled. His tired face and body was evident as he slumped into the Ice Cream parlor, a wide a powerful yawn escaping from his lips as he sat down at a table, which was only a few tables away from a large group of women who, unknown to him, where looking for him not 20 minutes ago. As he sat down a cheerful waitress bounded up to him, a spring evident in her step.

"Hello there, young man. What can I get for you today?" Richard brought his half closed eyes to the woman, her cheerful expression rubbing off on him as a small, tired smile appeared on his face.

"I'd love a cup of coffee and a small chocolate Ice Cream." He said, thankful again that he took Japanese. The women looked a little confused before she looked him over, her face returning to it's usually cheeriness.

"Let me guess. The coffee is to wake you up and the Ice Cream is in case it doesn't work. Am I right?" Richard placed a finger on his nose, which earned a giggle from the waitress. "I'll be right back with your order." And with that, she went to her duty. Despite how tired he was, Richard couldn't help but get the feeling he was watched. Soon, the waitress returned with a hot cup of coffee and a couple of scoops of chocolate ice cream in a plastic cup. Richard smiled his thanks, but was taken by surprise when the young women sat down across from him. "So, you're not from around here are you?" Richards's eyes widened and shifted back and forth, this sudden change in mood not going unnoticed by the waitress as well as 13 others. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcomed. I can tell you not from Japan, I just wanted to make some conversation." She said apologetically. Richard's face softened, before he shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I've just been a little on edge." He said as he took a sip of the brew in front of him, a satisfied sigh escaping from his lips. "Oh wow, I feel like I've been revived. This is wonderful coffee." The waitress smiled.

"Why thank you." She said with a chuckle. "So where are you from?" She repeated. Richard took another sip of his coffee before he spoke.

"I'm from the US. I'm here to get away from the stress at home." The first part was mostly true. The waitress nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are you enjoying it here, so far?" The American smiled warmly.

"Oh yes. I am very much." This was also true despite his sleeping arangments.

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope you continue to enjoy it here…."

"Richard." He finished as he held her hand out to her, which she happily took.

"Akemi" She said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you. Thank you for your hospitality." Akemi giggled.

"It was no problem. And don't worry about paying, it's on the house." Richard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. I just remembered I forgot to exchange my money at the airport." Akemi giggled again as she walked away, so Richard could continue with his coffee and ice cream.

"Are you guys sure this guy could be a bad guy. He sure isn't acting like one" Usagi whispered.

"True, but none the less we have to be on our guard. There were people seemed be good before, when in all actuality, they were just pretending" Setsuna informed. The others nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of talking, Minako looked up and noticed Richard was starting to leave. She discreetly motioned to the others and they acknowledged.

Richard bid his goodbye to the woman who had served him and walked out of the parlor. The Usagi and her group waited a few seconds before getting up, paying, and exited the building, Haruka and her group following soon after. The two groups of women remained close to each other, but kept separate to not draw too much attention. Richard meanwhile had no idea he was being followed.

As he walked he got the strange feeling he was being followed, but shrugged it off. As he stopped to look in one of the windows of a store, Usagi and the others kept moving to keep up appearances. As they past him, Richard thought he noticed them looking at him through the reflection of the window. When the outers and lights passed him, a gunshot rang out and broke the very window Richard was looking through. Screams could be heard as everyone around the area started to run. The untransformed Senshi, surprised by the sudden shot stayed put and began to scan the area. When they saw the shot had been aimed at Richard's direction, another shot sounded and broke one of the merchandize in the window which was inches from Richards head. That was enough influence for him to turn and run. He ran across the street dodging the traffic on the way across. As he ran, he looked back and noticed three men with dark sunglasses following him, each armed with a pistol that was aimed in his direction.

While this was happening Usagi and the other ran into an alley where they couldn't be seen.

"You probably know what to do next" said Usagi, a serious look on her face. The others nodded and with that they produced a rod, each with a planetary symbol of their respective planets, with the exception of Usagi and Chibi-usa who had a brooch. They tan held them in the air and yelled out the phrase which would transform them into a soldier of love and justice.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRISIS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Once they had transformed, the Senshi ran out of the alley and ran in the direction Richard and the three armed men took. Soon, they caught site of Richard and his pursuers, but before they could get any closer, one of the men took another shot. The bullet found its target in Richards shoulder, which was enough to make him fall to the ground in pain. The Senshi wasted no time in doubling their speed and soon where within attacking distance. Uranus let loose an attack, just as one of them men leveled his gun with Richards head. The three men jumped out of the way, and luckily for Richard, the attack missed him. When the assassins recovered, they leveled their guns with the new arrivals. Before anyone could react, a dark and lowvoice came out of nowhere. "_Stand down_." With that, the three men lowered their weapons and took a few steps back. The senshi called off their attacks, but remained on the defensive. The next thing that happened took everyone by surprise with the exception of the assassins. The street between the two groups, turned into liquid and a bald headed, muscular, man in a black tuxedo arose from the area. The street hardened and the man stood there, in a professional like manner. He then turned to the senshi, his serpent like face sported a wicked smile. "_Hello there. You must be the Sailor Senshi. My name is Ruchi_."

(Well I finally managed to get the next chapter up. It should be noted that Sailor Satern's transformation had never been shown, so I only assume the she would say "Saturn Planet Power, Make Up")


End file.
